Chrom (DxD: FINAL)
Chrom is a major character in the story, "DxD: FINAL." ''He serves as the first, and the most powerful demon, partner in Issei's arsenal. Strangely, he is a chivalrous demon with no memory of his past, but vaguely recalls a country known as Ylisse, and the name, Robin. Appearance Chrom is a charismatic, regal demon with azure blue hair and glowing blue eyes, wearing noble garb with a gold tailing, complete with a tattered cape with a cold blye interior, and a blade at his hip. He also wears a face mask that hides the lower half of his face, revealing only his glowing eyes. Perhaps his defining feature is the giant blade attached to his left arm, which is as long as his body. While in Carnage Mode, his hair becomes darker, and his armor becomes darkened with a crimson hue, bearing metallic black wings frmo his back, and his sword morphs into a giant red blade, and a bloody red cape flows behind him. Personality Chrom is an oddball, even amongst demons who have sided with humans. He apparently follows a chivalrous, knight-like code, and defends both humans and weak demons alike, who suffer at the hands of cruel beings. He addresses anyone he encounters with respect, exceptions being those he recognizes as evil, and fully believes in the idea of justice. This puts him at odds with the demons apart of the Chaos Legion, but as a trade-off, he is well known by the Angels, who refer to him as the "Azure Knight." Because of his knightly personality, he gets along well with Issei, though he is, at times, left gawking or dumbfounded by his perversion when it shows through. He is also weary of Toki, recognizing her as a potential danger, but does not act out of line when asked. While in Carnage Mode, however, Chrom revers to his primal instincts: a mindless berserker attacking everything in sight and everyone around him. He mumbles incoherent ramblings that are either gibberish or words that hold no significance. Very little can calm him while in this state, but Issei, being his Tamer, can cleanse him of his primal instincts using the COMP's "Retain" command. Another way is for Toki to access her Vadjra Karma - Wisdom form and forcibly bind his powers, and render him unconscious. History A mysterious demon with unknown origins. Chrom is suffering from amnesia, and is unsure of where he originated. Even Dagda stated that Chrom is an unusual demon, as he was not created from the Expanse, but confirms that he might have been human in the past. Chrom recalls a country known as Ylisse, and a person by the name of Robin, but other than that, he recalls nothing else. Powers and Abilities Equipment '''Falchion:' A powerful, sacred blade that is wielded by select members of a certain royal family. Though it's form has changed, it is still a powerful force to be reckoned with, as it now covers Chrom's left arm. The sword is extremely effective against dragon-like demons, such as Seth or Vritra, and is incredibly sturdy. That being said, the blade is rather heavy, as when Issei tried to wield it, he was forced to use both hands, and required Boosted Gear to increase his strength twice before being able to actually use it. While in Carnage Mode, the blade becomes encased in dark, demonic energy that burns everything it touches, and is quite harmful and painful towards ordinary humans. Quotes "Robin... That name is...important to me, yet I don't know why. Every time I hear of it, my heart aches... I wonder, what happened to them that makes me feel this way?" ''-Chrom pondering the meaning of the name Robin ''"I see...so this is the power of a God Slayer of Mahesvara. Even still, I will not falter! Fate can be changed! So long as I stand... YOU WILL NOT HARM ISSEI!" -Chrom's declaration to Toki Trivia * Chrom is '5, 9" ft tall, and weighs 104 kg. * Chrom is a fan of the series, Lances 'n' Masques. * Despite being a mid-tier demon, Chrom is on par with demons such as Mada and Bephomat, both of which are high-tier, close to ultimate level demons. While in Carnage Form, he is capable of fighting against demons such as Belial and Lucifuge, who are ultimate-tier demons, and generals of Lucifer's army. * Chrom is a character based off his canon incarnation from the series, Fire Emblem, and his appearance is from his debut appearance in the game, Genei Ibunroku #FE. Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:DxD: FINAL Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Creatures